Through my Heart
by soulgusttheguardian
Summary: Alec learns to listen to his heart rather than mind because of love, only to remember why he never let anyone in it before now. {Alternate Companion to the oneshot 'Pages'. Rated for triggers suicide/bullying.}


High school was boring to Magnus.

The people were all fake and the classes were packed with information none of them would be able to remember by the weekend anyway. True you had freedom in your last two years, but only for three or four classes. And he truly didn't like spending his time in the hours wasted for Government or Chemistry (even if it did give him excuses for lame pick up lines in order to get people to do his homework).

And while most people stayed out of his way as far as bothering him for his flaunted sexuality or flamboyant clothing, he knew that with as many female friends he had that there were a lot of guys who wanted him to hook such and such on a date with so and so. Such also eliminated bullies and the like for his high school career so far.

Not all kids got away that easy.

And Magnus really hated people getting shoved into lockers or sneered at from mere feet away.

The dark haired boy sighed deeply as he shuffled through his locker; debating about if he should take his book to Astronomy today or not. Part of him nagged that the teacher had said they would need it, but the other half really really didn't want to lug twenty pounds up the stairs.

Magnus shrugged dismissively before shoving it shut with a slam. He gave the lock a twist as he clipped it back on the loop, adjusting his notebooks on his hip and taking off to the staircase nearby.

As he went, he momentarily forgot to pay attention and his shoulder bumped rather roughly with someone's who was cutting the corner sharp to get down the stairs. Magnus looked up; jerked and froze to make sure he hasn't dropped anything out of second nature. The boy stumbled away from him and caught himself on the brick wall with one pale hand. "Sorry!" He blurted. "I wasn't paying attention."

Magnus watched him pick at some papers that had come out of a blue notebook and then he stood as he shifted them into alignment. When he straightened, he blew at his bangs, which had fallen into his eyes, and gave a hesitant smile. "Sorry."

"No problem. I wasn't paying attention either." He smiled back and moved up the rest of the way off the stair case. The other student finally looked up at him; fixing amazing blue eyes on the Asian one from under dark lashes. His hair was black, contrasting his light pale skin and mainly black wardrobe. His pants were black jeans, and his shirt was a deep grey T-shirt that gave visibility to his (rather impressive) looking arm muscles and a wide expanse of his collarbones. Magnus was taken aback by this, coupled with how slender he was and hoped his staring wasn't obvious.

"Sorry." The boy huffed once more. Having fixed his scattered belongs he turned on his heel and rushed down the stairs with clicked steps from his skinny black boots.

Magnus watched him still; a vivid representation of his face burned I to his memory. Who was that? He wondered. Not sure I've seen him before.. The blue eyed boy disappeared under the walkway into the crowd of students and Magnus lost sight of him with a disappointed exhale. Reluctantly he turned too and finished his walk to class.

Alec felt his heart stuttering with panic as the time approached for class to start. He had woken up late once again, but today he hadn't been able to find some homework and thus been delayed another twenty minutes. As he rushed into the school he pulled his headphones from his ears and shoved them into his shoulder back, quickly moving his hands up to pat at his reddened cheeks. He really wished his car didn't have to choose the coldest week of the year to break down, but lo and behold such had happened for the second year in a row. Granted he had only had it two years, that said something about his luck. Or rather his lack of.

A couple people gave him funny looks as he pushed between them to get to his locker, even when he muttered apologies over his shoulder. This was one of the only times he wished his obnoxious best friend were with him. People practically parted a walkway for the tall blonde boy, and Alec undoubtedly was glad for that.

His locker was on the second floor so he made a bolt to the stairs just outside the cafeteria, taking them two at a time in order to reach the upper level quicker. Alec smiled at someone just vaguely as they passed; unsure if he even knew them, and strode across the hall to his locker in record time. Luckily it was close enough from starting of class that no one was crowded around it, having already made it toward their classrooms, and so it was a quick stop to collecting his materials for the morning.

"Goooooooood morning Alec Lightwood."

Alec groaned. "Oh god."

A hand clapped his shoulder just as he moved to hang up his coat inside the space. He rolled his eyes though and slightly smirked.. Without looking he knew who it was- unmistakable by his smell and the feel of his hand. Before the black haired boy could say anything he was spun around and found himself staring into his taller, blonde friend's eyes.

Jace Wayland wore a huge grin like he had just won a lottery. He always was smiling when Alec just really wasn't in the mood; likewise he was always around when Alec didn't want to deal with him.

"Morning Jace." He grumbled.

Jace made an offended expression and leaned down to tap his finger on Alec's forehead. "You didn't sleep last night did you. I can tell."

Alec squirmed away from the digit. "Why does it matter?"

"Because sleep is good for you."

"So is milk but you never drink it."

Jace snorted; regaining his full height and cocking one hip out. "Touche. Even so, milk is gross." When Alec rolled his eyes, the taller boy poked his side again.

"Whatever, are you ready for class?"

Jace nodded grudgingly. "Yeah cause I can't skip anymore this semester."

Alec laughed, "That's what you get." He ignored the sobbing noises his friend began to make into his shoulder and just waited for him to stop. When he finally had, Alec shoved him off and gave a short wave before turning and heading for the stairs. His eyes caught the clock above them and he nearly jumped out of his skin at how late it was.

"Shit." He muttered; bolting off toward them.

He rounded the corner, trying to avoid some students coming up it- only to clip his shoulder on someone behind them he hadn't seen. And as he stumbled to regain himself he started blurting out apologies and an excuse to the student; bending down to pick up some papers he had lost.

Papers saved, he stood back up and blew at his hair self consciously while saying sorry again. The other student said something he didn't catch and then Alec grinned slightly; turning up to face him.

The boy looked older than he probably was- with a mature foreign face and narrowed, yellow green eyes. Alec's breath hitched when they met his and he blushed when he realized that those eyes were now looking him over in return. The Asian student's hair was semi short, black- spiked all over the place with streaks of-was that glitter? His eyes were surrounded by deep black and blue makeup, the tones of which almost perfectly matched his blue long sleeved shirt and black jean jacket. His pants were tight- so tight Alec cringed- and very bright pink, tucked into short black shoes.

Alec felt himself growing more embarrassed as the seconds ticked and his heart was racing faster with each one. "Sorry." He breathed out one final time before tearing his eyes away and rushing down the stairs away from the entrancing stranger.

**Well that was a short and weird and boring intro but whatever. XP it got the ball rolling. And I made them meet now instead of chapters later cos it makes my life easier 8L**


End file.
